<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>哈利·波特与他的小精灵 by SatouMia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662420">哈利·波特与他的小精灵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia'>SatouMia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 哈斯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>给SS和基友壳壳的生日贺文。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>哈利·波特与他的小精灵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p> </p><p>哈利·波特的口袋里藏着一只小精灵。</p><p>它的个头只比哈利的大拇指高那么一点，大部分时间都躲在他的口袋里偷听外面的动静。哈利贴心地给自己的口袋里垫了一张棉质的手帕，还施了咒语，防止他的小精灵在颠簸中受伤，或者更糟——从他兜里掉出去。</p><p>毕竟傲罗的生活总是伴随着战斗和危险，但小精灵不应该承受这个。它太小了，像童话中的拇指姑娘，哈利第一次遇见它时，它正坐在路边的一朵雏菊花上。</p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p> </p><p>那朵花开在哈利屋前的台阶旁，或许是风带来的种子。花是在一个春天的傍晚悄悄开放的，哈利踏着夕阳的余晖回到家时，它轻轻地摇晃着脑袋，向哈利展示那只坐在它花蕊上发呆的小精灵。</p><p>哈利惊讶地俯下身去，凑近那个黑乎乎的小东西。小精灵在他的呼吸声中怒气冲冲地举起自己的微型魔杖，向他的鼻尖发射了一个烈火熊熊咒。</p><p>“哇！”</p><p>哈利发出一声惊呼，他成功躲开了那朵小火花，却因为重心不稳跌坐在石板上。雏菊花上的小精灵似乎被哈利的狼狈仪态取悦了，它稳稳地站在那朵左摇右晃的花上，双手抱臂，露出一抹邪恶的笑容。</p><p>“蠢蛋。”小精灵阴森森地说。</p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p> </p><p>哈利承认，他的小精灵并不是很懂礼貌。</p><p>它总是站在哈利肩膀上，嫌弃地拧着眉头，趾高气扬地评论哈利的生活——金红色是非常没有品位的配色，魁地奇是整个魔法世界最粗鲁的运动，救世主的爱慕者烦人透顶，丧失味觉的人才会在炖菜里放胡萝卜。</p><p>哈利一边听，一边毫不在意地耸耸肩膀。正在批评哈利裸睡行径的小精灵因为他的动作一个趔趄，头朝下栽进了哈利的手掌心。</p><p>它或许被摔晕了，坐在哈利掌中的爱情线上愣愣地发呆。哈利有些抱歉地用食指轻轻抚摸它的头顶，大约五六秒钟后，小精灵掏出魔杖，狠狠地戳了戳哈利的指尖。</p><p>“拿开你的手，波特！我不是你养的小猫！”</p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p> </p><p>哈利悻悻地收回手指，在小精灵用眼神杀死他之前，轻轻将它放在另一只枕头上。鹅毛枕松软得像个梦，小精灵打了个哈欠，盖上了哈利为它准备的枕巾。</p><p>一条月光落在他们之间，带着湿漉漉的凉意。春天的尾巴在一场全然的安眠中悄悄溜走，等他们再睁开眼时，台阶前的野花已经无声无息地凋谢了。</p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p> </p><p>哈利收集了花的种子，装在一个小巧的水晶瓶里。小精灵绕着瓶子飞了两圈，最后落回他肩膀上，不大友好地评价道：“毫无意义的行为，波特。”</p><p>“我们可以把它种在花园里，等明年春天来临，你就能再见到它了。”哈利解释道。</p><p>小精灵撇了撇嘴，将头转向窗外。</p><p>它对哈利筹划的未来没有展现出丝毫的兴趣，等哈利进展到为园圃挑选建筑材料时，小精灵忍无可忍地用闭耳塞听咒将一沓嗡嗡乱叫的小蜜蜂塞进了哈利耳朵中。</p><p>“闭嘴，波特，我讨厌鲜花。”</p><p>“为什么，我以为你是花精灵？”</p><p>“这就是你坚持喂我喝露水的原因？”</p><p> </p><p>06.</p><p> </p><p>小精灵显然是个愤世嫉俗者。它讨厌鲜花，讨厌酒精，讨厌下雨，讨厌包括哈利·波特在内的所有人、事以及自然现象。</p><p>哈利不止一次思考过，它对一切毫无兴趣，又为什么会出现在那个春天的黄昏时刻。</p><p>或许它是来毁灭世界的。哈利在一个夜晚得出了结论，他翻了个身，借着那条光，望向陷入睡梦中的小精灵。</p><p>它睡得不大安稳，眉心中有深深的刻痕。</p><p>哈利没忍住，他探出食指，温柔地揉开了那道褶皱。</p><p> </p><p>07.</p><p> </p><p>花圃最终还是没能建成，因为哈利接到了一个特殊任务。</p><p>他和他的傲罗兄弟们，花了大半个夏天来追捕一伙假死逃避阿兹卡班和摄魂怪的食死徒余党，从马尔福庄园的旧址，一直跟到奥特里·圣卡奇波尔村附近。</p><p>和那群黑巫师正式短兵相接的那天，白鼬山下了一场大雨。哈利忘记给衣兜里的小精灵施避水咒，它被淋成了落汤鸡，黑色的长发和袍子都湿乎乎地贴在它脸上和身上，水滴正顺着它的袍角滴落到空气中。</p><p>哈利想对它说对不起，却没办法发出声音，他的脖颈处有一道横跨气管和声带的割伤。</p><p>他为自己施展了一个无声的愈合咒，可惜效果不佳，依然有血顺着指缝流下来。他感觉到口袋的位置动了动，他的小精灵冲破他设下的咒语限制，在大雨中展开那双小小的蝙蝠翅膀，悬在他咽喉的上方。</p><p>嘈杂的雨声中，哈利似乎听到小精灵叹了一口气。</p><p>“……你什么时候才能不这么莽撞，哈利？”</p><p> </p><p>08.</p><p> </p><p>哈利不知道该如何回答这个问题。</p><p>他眨了眨眼睛，有眼泪混合着雨水从他眼角滑落。</p><p> </p><p>09.</p><p>哈利也不知道自己为什么会哭。</p><p>他只是觉得心脏很疼，或许有人向他的左胸口发射了一道致命的咒语。</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p> </p><p>哈利对夏天的记忆，就定格在那个潮湿的夜晚。</p><p>秋风起时，黑湖旁的山毛榉树落下第一片叶子。那只黄色的“蝴蝶”乘着微风，在空中旋转了几圈，砸中了小精灵的脑袋。</p><p>被太阳晒得晕晕乎乎的小精灵不高兴地皱起眉头，发出生气的嘶声。它迅速抽出那根小魔杖指着那片罪大恶极的叶子，向它发射了一个毫无威力的四分五裂。</p><p>叶子没有受伤，它只是贴着地面滚了一圈，撞上了哈利的靴子。</p><p>哈利捡起那片叶子，用变形咒将它变成一顶小帽子。</p><p>“想试试吗？”哈利捏着那顶帽子在小精灵的脑袋上比划了一下，“可以挡太阳的。”</p><p>小精灵嫌弃地往后挪了挪，“留给你自己吧。”</p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p> </p><p>上课期间，霍格沃茨的走廊迎来了难得的宁静。哈利披着隐形斗篷，一路从格兰芬多塔，逛到斯莱特林公共休息室附近。</p><p>这里是整个学校最冷的地方，哈利忍不住打了个寒战。</p><p>他站在通往地下室的楼梯口，向魔药教室的方向看去。</p><p>明明离得很远，他却好像听到了坩埚熬煮药材的咕嘟声，鼻尖缭绕着的，是一股熟悉的，清苦的味道。</p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p> </p><p>“有人打翻了迷情剂。”坐在他肩膀上的小精灵突然开口，“该死的，整条走廊都是这讨人厌的味道。”</p><p> </p><p>13.</p><p> </p><p>哈利没有问他的小精灵闻到了什么味道。</p><p>或许是迷情剂原本的气味，很难想象那是什么样的。</p><p>因为从他第一次闻见这剂魔药时，它就散发着一种不知名的，像是雪花和药材混合的气息。</p><p>直到今天，迷情剂的气味依然没有产生任何改变。</p><p>就像他的爱情。</p><p> </p><p>14.</p><p> </p><p>冬天悄无声息地降临在戈德里克山谷，新一年的第八天下了一场很大很大的雪。哈利打开窗户往外看，雪花和寒风一起扑在他脸上。</p><p>小精灵躲在他的衣兜里，被冻得连打三个喷嚏，它揉着自己的大鼻子，气呼呼地用魔杖戳了戳哈利的肚子。</p><p>它可能想说些什么刻薄的话，但魔法没有给它机会。下一秒，挂在墙上的时钟于午夜零点轻轻敲响。</p><p>哈利仿佛突然从梦中清醒。他伸出手摸了摸自己的口袋，发现他的小精灵已经消失了。</p><p> </p><p>15.</p><p> </p><p>小精灵也许从没来过。</p><p>无论是春天的花朵，夏季的大雨，深秋的落叶，都只是一场冬日的幻觉。</p><p> </p><p>16.</p><p> </p><p>阳光穿透云层，落在哈利身上。他放下手中的那束雏菊，拂去墓碑上的落雪，郑重而深情地吻了吻那上面的名字。</p><p>“生日快乐。”哈利轻声说。</p><p>在你离开我的第二十三年。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>给SS和基友壳壳的生日贺文。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>